Szczęściarz
Dundersztyc tworzy Szczęścio-Inator (może to być też Pecho-Inator), którym strzela w siebie i Fretkę. Dundersztyc ma szczęście, a Fretka pecha. Fineasz i Ferb muszą pozbyć się pecha, a Pepe musi się pozbyć szczęścia. Bohaterowie *Heinz Dundersztyc *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Fretka Flynn *Major Francis Monogram *Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead (gościnnie) *Randomowy mężczyzna *Randomowa kobieta Odcinek Ostrzeżenie= |-|Fabuła= (W kosmosie; Dundersztyc i Pepe w strojach kosmicznych są na księżycu) Dundersztyc: Teraz tylko nacisnę ten guzik i... (Pepe rozwala mu pilot z guzikiem, a inator, który kierował swój strzał na ziemię wybucha. Pepe odlatuje na jetpacku na ziemię) A niech cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Na dnie morza; Pepe siedzi w piaskowej pułapce) Dundersztyc: Teraz cię tutaj zostawię i wtedy zamrożę wodę na... (Pepe uwalnia się pułapki, kopie Dundersztyca do pułapki i wypływa na brzeg) A niech cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Przed wodospadem) Dundersztyc: Teraz tylko cię wrzuc... (Pepe wrzuca Dundersztyca do wodospadu) Aaaa! A niech cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Na wulkanie) Dundersztyc: Gdy odpalę ten wulkan to... (Pepe kopie Dundersztyca do środka wulkanu, a on trzyma się skał by nie wpaść) A niech cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (W ZOO; Dundersztyc i Pepe stoją przed klatką z lwami) Dundersztyc: Gdy uwolnię te dwa lwy to wtedy będ... (Pepe otwiera klatkę i wrzuca tam Heinza) A niech cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Szczęściarz (W Spółce Zło; Dundersztyc leży na kanapie zabandażowany) Dundersztyc: Mam dość! Przez 5 dni miałem genialny plan, ale Pepe Pan Dziobak mi je zawsze pokrzyżował. Dlaczego ja muszę mieć takiego pecha?! Czy ja choć przez jeden dzień nie mogę być szczęściarzem? Ej, no właśnie! To jest myśl. Już wiem co będę dzisiaj robić! (W ogródku) Fineasz: No nie. Ferb: Co? Fineasz: Mam wrażenie, że przed chwilą ktoś powiedział moją kwestię. Ferb: Pewnie ci się wydaje. Fineasz: Nie, bo to jest moja kwestia i ja ją tylko mogę mówić. Ferb: Ja mam wiele kwestii i jakoś nikt ich nie powtarza. Fineasz: Bo twoje są skomplikowane i zawsze są inne. Ferb: Bo ja nie jestem jedno-stałym kwestionarzem. Fineasz: Ale ja lubię mówić dzień w dzień tę samą kwestię. Ferb: Bo jesteś jedno-stałym kwestionarzem. Fineasz: A nie mówiłem? Twoje kwestie są skomplikowane. Ferb: I dobrze. Wolę być skomplikowany, bo nikt w zasadzie mnie jeszcze tak dobrze nie zna. Fineasz: Ja cię znam. Wiem o tobie wszystko. Ferb: Właściwie to nie wiesz o mnie wszystkiego. Fineasz: Serio? Ferb: Tak. Moja głowa skrywa wiele tajemnic. (W Spółce Zło; Dundersztyc coś majstruje przy jakimś inatorze) Dundersztyc: O, super! Już za chwilę powinno działać. Jeszcze tylko muszę docisnąć ten kabel. (Dundersztyc dociska kabel, a inator strzela promieniem w miasto) Dobrze, że był ustawiony na pech, bo nie chcę by ktoś miał szczęście. (Fretka przychodzi do ogródka) Fretka: Co robicie chłopaki?! Fineasz: Tak właściwie to nic. Fretka: Nic? Przecież wyje... (Zielony promień strzela w Fretkę) Eee... co to było? Fineasz: Jakiś zielony promień. Fretka: No przecież wiem. Na razie dobrze się czuję i nic mi nie jest. (Fretka odchodzi od chłopców, lecz nagle potyka się i upada) Fretka: Ej! Kto mi podłożył nogę?! Fineasz: Ty sama. Ferb: Ale masz krzywe nogi. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Mój inator jest już skończony, a Pepe Pan Dziobak jeszcze nie przyszedł. Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (W ogródku) Fineasz: Do cholery! Ferb: Co? Fineasz: Teraz ktoś użył moją drugą kwestię. Fretka: Nie dramatyzuj o jakieś kwestie. Ja mam poważniejszy problem. Fineasz: Jaki? Masz krzywe nogi i to jest problem? Fretka: Tak. Fineasz: Em, ja mam gorszy, bo ktoś mi te kwestie kradnie. A kradzież jest przestępstwem. Fretka: Krzywe nogi też są przestępstwem. Ferb: Gdybyś mieszkała w Krzywolandii to by cię wielbili. (Do ogródka przychodzi jakiś mężczyzna) Mężczyzna: Dzień dobry. Mam zaproszenie dla Fretki Flynn do Krzywo... Fretka: WYJAZD STĄD! (Mężczyzna wychodzi) Mężczyzna: Miałem jej dać zaproszenie na urodziny jakieś koleżanki, która mieszka w małej wsi w Polsce, która nosi nazwę - Krzywopłoty. Skoro nie przyjdzie to ja pójdę się zabawić! (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Czekam, czekam i się chyba nie doczekam. Zadzwonię do Monograma. (Bierze telefon i dzwoni do Monograma) Monogram: (w telefonie) Halo?! Dundersztyc: Mam pytanie. Jest już 11, a Pepe Pana Dziobaka nadal tutaj nie ma! Gdzie on jest?! Monogram: (w telefonie) Jest 11 w nocy? To mnie nie budź i idź spać! Jutro sobie wymyślisz kolejny żałosny plan. Dundersztyc: Nie chcę cię martwić, ale jest 11 po południu. Monogram: (wstaje z łóżka) Eee... ŻE CO?!? No nie, zaspałem. Dundersztyc: No i takie są uroki nieprzespania całej nocy. Monogram: Wiem, powinienem tak mocno nie wkładać. Zaraz przyjdzie do ciebie Pepe Pan Dziobak. (W ogródku; Fineasz i Ferb siedzą pod drzewem) Ferb: Co za nudy. Fineasz: Taa... mogliby nam dać w tym odcinku trochę więcej kwestii. Ferb: A ty znowu zaczynasz temat o kwestiach. Fineasz: Tak mam w scenariuszu. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Minęło pół godziny od tej 11, a Pepe Pan Dziobak nadal nie przyszedł. Musiał wczoraj ten Monogram uprawiać dziki... (Pepe wyważa drzwi) No nareszcie przyszedłeś. Aż się doczekać na ciebie nie mogłem! (Fretka przybiega do ogródka krzykiem) Fretka: Aaaaaa! Coś jest ze mną nie tak! Fineasz: Okres ci się spóźnia? To normalne, bo wtedy jesteś w ciąży. Skoro jesteś w ciąży to oznacza, że ja będę... WUJKIEM! Woo hoo! Będę miał siostrzeńca! Fretka: Nie jestem w ciąży! Fineasz: Ach, szkoda, bo się doczekać nie mogę aż przyjdziesz do domu z brzuchem. Fretka: Mam pe... Ferb: Penisa?! Jesteś transseksualistą? Fretka: Nie! Mam pecha! Fineasz: A dlaczego tak sądzisz? Fretka: Odkąd postrzelił mnie zielony promień potknęłam się o moje krzywe nogi, a potem... (Retrospekcja; w kuchni) Fretka: Chyba sobie pójdę coś przekąsić. (Otwiera szafkę i wyjmuje płatki do mleka, próbuje otworzyć) Czemu się to nie otwiera?! (W końcu Fretka otwiera opakowanie, ale wszystkie płatki rozsypują się po kuchni) No nie! Przynajmniej jest jeszcze mleko. (Wyjmuje mleko i nagle z kartonu się ono wylewa) No chyba sobie żartujecie! Teraz nie mam w ogóle co jeść. Mama jeszcze zakupów nie zrobiła. Oj! Dziś nic nie piłam, ale mam potrzebę. (Fretka biegnie po schodach, lecz jeden schodek dotyka za mocno i deska ją uderza) Ała! Jakim cudem ta deska uderzyła mnie z pozycji pionowej skoro są ułożone poziomo?! (Fretka wchodzi do łazienki i siada na kibelek) Uff... ulżyło mi. (Fretka przez przypadek naciska łokciem na spłuczkę) Co?! Nie! Ja nie chcę tam trafić! (Woda próbuje wciągnąć Fretkę do środka kibla, lecz jednak się uwalnia) I teraz będę miała mokry tyłek od tej wody, bo mi zrobiło chlup chlup. (Do łazienki wchodzi Moranica i puszcza bąka) Moranica: Och, nie ma to jak go wypuścić w czyjeś łazience. Ej, co ja tu robię?! Oj, pomyliłam opowiadania. (Moranica wychodzi) (Teraźniejszość) Fineasz: Skąd Moranica się wzięła w naszym domu?! Przecież to postać Seboliii. Fretka: Najwyraźniej mam takiego pecha, że nawet mogę spotkać to dziwadło tutaj. (Moranica wychodzi z domu przez ogródek) Moranica: Dzięki za kąpiel w waszej łazience. I nie polecam wchodzić tam przez kilka godzin, bo zostawiłam tam włosy z tyłka, które muszą posiedzieć chwilę w zamknięciu. Ach, tak! Twój ręcznik, Fineasz! Fineasz: Niech go pani weźmie. Moranica: Dziękuję. Co za miły chłopak z ciebie. Jesteś grzeczniejszy niż w opowiadaniach tego cudaka wymienionego powyżej. (Wychodzi z ogródka) Fretka: Mam nadzieję, że już jej nigdy w tym odcinku nie spotkamy. Fineasz: Obyś miała rację. Aha i właśnie. Jak przyszła do ciebie Moranica to co potem było? Fretka: Potem przyszłam do was z krzykiem mówiąc, że coś jest ze mną nie tak. Ferb: I co jest z tobą nie tak? Fretka: Mam pecha! Musicie się go pozbyć! Fineasz: Ferb... (Zza płotu wyskakuje Moranica) Moranica: Wiem już co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Fineasz: Kuźwa! To moja kwestia! Moranica: Serio? To sorki. Miałam zapytać, gdzie jest Pepe, żeby cię bardziej wkurzyć. (Moranica znika) Fretka: Widzisz? Odkąd ją zobaczyłam to mam pecha. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Oto mój Szczęścio-Inator! Ale jak ustawię na pecha to wtedy nazywa się Pecho-Inator. Pamiętasz jak przed czołówką każdy plan został zrujnowany przez ciebie, bo miałem pecha. A teraz postrzelę się inatorem i będę miał szczęście! I na dodatek nie będę widział tego paskudztwa, który nagle się w tym odcinku tak znikąd pojawił. (Szczęścio-Inator strzela w Dundersztyca) (Pojawia się Moranica) Dundersztyc: Widzisz? Zamiast tego paskudztwa to widzę jakąś zamazaną postać. Moranica: Hej! To o mnie mówisz?! Dundersztyc: Nawet jej nie słyszę. Moranica: Niech się pi**doli ten łysy ch** w kitlu. Ten krzyżak był na pewno wcześniej czarny, lecz tak mocno się masturbował, że sperma mu wyleciała i fartuch zrobił się biały. Dundersztyc: Co sądzisz Pepe Panie Dziobaku, żebym zaśpiewał o moim szczęściu? Moranica: Słyszałam, jak śpiewasz. Śpiewasz jak ja gdy zażyję za dużo tabletek antykoncepcyjnych. Dundersztyc: Dobrze, że nie słyszałeś jak śpiewa moja babcia. Śpiewa jak stara baba z wesela, ale teraz zajmijmy się moim śpiewem. (Piosenka Szczęście właśnie mam) Moranica: To ja może zniknę z tej sceny, by nie było na mnie, że to ja rozwaliłam kamery. (Moranica znika) Dundersztyc: Szczęście! Szczęście właśnie mam Szczęście! Szczęście właśnie mam ja! Poszczęściło mi się dzisiaj Więc mnie do pecha nie namawiaj Szczęście dzisiaj mam I mnie nie powstrzyma od zła Szczęście! Szczęście właśnie mam Szczęście! Szczęście właśnie mam ja! Szczęśliwym być to miodek pić i mieć porządne futro A czy ja wiem, szczęśliwszy ten co ma silniejsze szpony Szczęśliwym być to znaczy żyć, nie robić nic i latać Szczęśliwym być to z losu drwić i gwizdać na to wszystko Szczęście! Szczęście właśnie mam Szczęście! Szczęście właśnie mam ja! (Koniec piosenki) (W ogródku) Fretka: Macie już pomysł, jak się go pozbyć? Fineasz: Nie. Moranica: (za płotem) A ja wiem, jak się go pozbyć. Fretka: Jak? Moranica: Musisz mnie pocałować. Fretka: Eee.. nie. To już wolę mieć pecha. Moranica: Dobra, jak wolisz. Fretka: Wy myślcie nadal, jak się go pozbyć, a ja pójdę się przejść. Fineasz: Tylko uważaj na siebie. Fretka: Wiem. (Piosenka Mam pecha) Fretka: Odkąd postrzelił mnie zielony promień Mam ciągle pecha I spotykam też jakiegoś mutanta Sama już nie wiem czy to facet czy baba (Pech! Pech! Pech!) Pech mnie otacza (Pech! Pech! Pech!) I ciągle go mam Co mam z tym zrobić? No właśnie sama nie wiem. (Fretka potyka się o torebkę jakieś babki i upada na psa. Pies chce ją zaatakować) Fretka: Aaaa! Zostaw mnie! (Fretka ucieka i nie zauważa, że głowa jej wylądowała na ciasto, które siedziało na jakimś oknie) Kobieta: Ej! Uważaj, jak biegniesz! Zepsułaś mi ciasto! Fretka: Oj, bardzo przepraszam. I pecha nadal mam Pozbyć się chciałabym go Lecz nie wiem jak Pech jest wszędzie (Pech! Pech! Pech!) Pech mnie otacza (Pech! Pech! Pech!) I ciągle go mam Co mam z tym zrobić? No właśnie sama nie wiem. Mam pecha Paskudnego pecha I wciąż go mam Pechowcem dziś jestem (Pech! Pech! Pech!) Mam pecha Nie wiem jak się go pozbyć, bo Pecha nadal mam Mam pecha (Pech! Pech! Pech!) Pecha mam niestety ja (Koniec piosenki) (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: To niesamowite, że mam takie szczęście! Chciałbym teraz zjeść sobie loda o smaku czekoladowym! Albo nie! Wszystko-smakowy! Chcę zjeść loda, który ma wszystkie smaki! (Ciężarówka z lodami jedzie aż nagle przejeżdża przez kamyk i lody się odczepiają od samochodu. Dynamit wybucha w kanałach i towar z lodami wystrzeliwuj do góry, ląduje u Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Ale mam teraz trudny wybór! Który smak wybrać? Skoro szczęście zadziałało to znaczy, że mogę zażyczyć sobie władzy w Okręgu Trzech Stanów! (Do Heinza dzwoni telefon) Halo?! Naprawdę? Super! (Rozłącza się) Ha! Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Zostałem władcą w Okręgu Trzech Stanów! Skoro mi się udało to, więc oznacza, że już nie będę musiał tego potrzebować. (Do ogródka przybiega Fretka) Fretka: Aaaaa! Przez tego pecha o mało bym nie wpadła do kanału i wybuchła! Musicie się go pozbyć! Moranica: (siedzi na płocie) To mnie pocałuj! Fretka: Jeszcze to coś sobie nie poszło? Pocałować ciebie czy mieć pecha? Hmmm... trudny wybór. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Szczęścio-Inator mi już do szczęścia nie jest potrzebny! (Dundersztyc naciska przycisk autodestrukcji. Szczęście znika u Dundersztyca, a pech u Fretki) Teraz będę miał szczęście cały czas! (Ktoś do jego dzwoni) Halo?! Co?! Serio?! (Rozłącza się) No nie! Zapomniałem. Żeby szczęście trwało wiecznie to inator musi być włączony. Idiota ze mnie, że go rozwaliłem. Możesz już sobie iść, Pepe Panie Dziobaku. (W ogródku) Fretka: Dobra! Zrobię to! Raz kozie śmierć! (Fretka już się zbliża do pocałowania Moranicy, kobieta (prawdopodobnie) zaczyna coś tego słowa, by nie śmierdział jej oddech, lecz ona traci równowagę i spada z płotu) Fretka: O, nawet jej nie pocałowałam, ale ona już znikła. Fineasz: To super! Fretka: To chyba oznacza, że pech już minął! (Wszyscy idą do domu. Okazuje się, Moranica wpadła do jakieś dziury) Moranica: Ej! Czy ktoś może wyciągnąć mnie z tej dziury?! (Napisy końcowe) (W dziurze) Moranica: Ach, co za nudy. Jest tu tak ciemno jak w moim pierwszym domu gdy nie zapłaciłam za prąd. Ciekawe kiedy wrócę do opowiadań tego cwela, który zrobił ze mnie potwora... KONIEC Piosenki *Szczęście właśnie mam *Mam pecha